Accidents 'Appen
by Blaire Maverick
Summary: Accidents truly 'appen in Hogwarts. What happens when things just go over-the-top with The trio, and Malfoy's gang.
1. Chapter 0

A/N:

Hey mates, I hope you don't find my story too 'straight to the point' or 'predictable'. I just did it according to what I imagine and possibly the 'straight to the point' could be a reason that I am impatient myself ((laughs)).

So here's a little guideline for you guys on how the flow of the story goes:

Draco's thoughts/speeches/actions will be emphasized by _Italic text, _Hermione's by Underlined text_, _Ron's by **Bold, ** Speeches will usually be in ' or "'s, otherwise, the rest is Harry's. This will be in Harry's POV.

The reason that a Chapter 0 exists is that it doesn't really serve as a chapter in the story but sort of like a.. Erm, prologue as to what had happened to explain Chapter 1.

I hope this won't be too confusing for everyone; and reviews are open as soon as now for improvement. 

Chapter 0

((During Potions class))

'I won't let any of you mix up some potions today because of Mr. Weasley's little .._Accident _the other day.'

'**I already said I was sorry..' ((Sulks down in seat))**

'It's alright Ron, Snape was just playing around with you' ((pats Ron's back))

'_Serves that Weasel right.'_

'Shut up, you Ferret!'

_((Scowls)) 'How dare you tell __**me**__ what to do, you filthy little mudblood!'_

((Sigh)) Why do I have to take up Potions? I'm not even that good with this! Ok, So I'm terribly dreadful at all of this.

'Silence now, my class is not a Zoo.'

Was Snape always this hideous? I mean not to mention all he does is scowl all day.

'You may practice whipping up some potions in your free time. I expect you all to turn in something impressive. I will grade you either Perfect or Fail. I'll see you all tomorrow.'

'_**Tell me **_**he was joking! Was he?'**

'Sadly not one bit Ron.**'**

Now I have to put up with Hermione scolding me on how I don't listen in potions class during my free time too, ugh. I know Malfoy is my sworn enemy and all but how I wish he could be my partner in potions class. It seems like it's his forte.

'_I bet you wish you were lucky enough to be my partner now, huh Potter.' ((Smirks))_

What? It seemed like he just read my mind right now. Or maybe I'm an easy book to read. ((Scratches head))

'**Leave Harry alone, Malfoy.'**

((Mumbles)) 'How I wish what you said were so.' ((Sigh))

'What did you say Harry?'

'Huh? Oh no, I was just talking to myself.'

'**What? Is Voldemort communicating with you from the dead now?'**

'No Ron ((chuckles))'

'Are you really that daft? ((Smacks Ron's head)) Or does your tummy do all the thinking for you?'

'**Ow! Well, I am sort of hungry..'**

'Oh whatever! Just get your brain screwed in the right place next time' ((facepalms)) 

((In the Slytherin's dorms))

'Hey Draco, What sort of potion should we mash up? Couldn't we just, cast a spell into the potion or something?'

'_Pansy, do you really think it'd work?'_

'Well Draco, Pansy does have a good idea, there's no pain in trying right?'

'_Of course there is no pain in trying. The pain is in the__** result **__of trying!' ((Rolls eyes))_

'I'll give it a go alright? ((Breathes in)) Here goes nothing! _Maribelum Thesbi_!'

((A bright flash of light fills the room))

'_Argh, my eyes! Was that even a proper spell Pansy!'_

'I- I, I don't know ..But did it work?'

'_You didn't even know if that was even a proper spell? Oh great! I bet tomorrow I'll be a mutant!'_

'Heh, A mutant ferret, you mean. Huh? Oh oops!' ((Covers mouth))

'_What did you just say Blaise? Are you trying to mock me you good-for-nothing!'_

'I didn't mean to say it out loud!'

'_You didn't mean to "say it out loud"? Now you don't think? How immature, just immature!' ((Facepalms))_

'Don't you think it could've been the spell?'

'I guess it's possible, but what does it do? Make us speak our brains out?'

' .._Try saying something you usually think about Pansy.'_

'Why me? Just because I'm the girl, you make me do what you want? ((Gasps)) I didn't mean that!'

'_Well that for sure proves that it makes us speak our minds. You two better find a solution for this soon. Nobody __**wants**__ to hear what we think, the least that blasted Potter.'_

'What? Why us 'two'? I didn't do anything!'

'_You __**encouraged**__ her idea, of course you did something you idiot! Do you think she'd have done it if you didn't?'_

((Both Pansy and Blaise look at each other worriedly.)) 

-End of Chapter 0-


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:

Yet, here we are again, a little author's note. I hope Chapter 0 was enough. Also, here is Chapter 1. Once again, Reviews are very much welcome as soon as now. Thanks! :-)  
-

Chapter 1

((In the cafeteria))

((Loud crashing plate noises))

..! Bloody hell, what was that?

'Oh hey look, it came from the Slytherin's side'

'Seems like Blaise has been really clumsy lately, it's not like him.'

'I agree! Usually he's the one with really keen senses.'

'Malfoy must be tensing him up lately, that's the _only _possible reason!'

'Yeah, possibly. I mean not only Blaise, but look at Pansy! She looks all tired and dreadful.'

All they do is gossip, Ugh. Why can't they just eat and talk about their own lives or something for a change?

'**Are you going to eat your leftovers, mate?**'

'Ron! Is there even an end to your hunger?'

'**I was just asking! No need to get all fumed up, Seamus.**'

((Sigh)) And there goes Ron, ((Chuckles)) and his never ending tummy.

I wonder what's going on about Malfoy and his gang. Not to be a nosey scum and all but I just _want_ to know! Might as well I ask Hermione, She knows _everything_!

I guess she's upstairs, might as well go and look for her. ((Stands up))

'**Where're you going 'Arry?**' **((Chews on food))**

'At least finish chewing your food before talking Ron. Nobody wants to see food come flying onto their faces.' ((Laughs))

'I'm off to go look for Hermione.'

'**Wait for me!' ((Stuffs some cupcakes into pockets))**

((In the dorm))

'Herm'? You in here or what?' Odd, she's not here.

'Oh 'Arry, Are you looking for 'Ermione?'

'Do you know where she is, Fred?'

'I saw 'er on 'er way to the library just a few moments ago. She must still be there.'

I guess Hermione is the bookworm she really is.

'**Thanks mate! Come on Harry.**'

'Alright, alright Ron. What's the big rush? Anyways, thanks Fred.'

'No biggie mate.'

((In the Hallway))

'..**Harry.'**

Ron with a worried tone, something must be up.

'Is something the matter Ron?'

'..**Well.** '

That agonizing expression tells me it's _definitely _something I don't want to know.

'Well? ..What is it; just spill the beans already, Ron.'

'**Hmm, I did sort of had a liking for beans..**'

'Ron!' ((Facepalm))

'**Oh right, Sorry Harry. ((Looks around)) ..I've been getting a feeling that maybe that blimey Malfoy is up to no good.**'

Isn't Malfoy always up to no good? Or must it be something different this time? I bet it's something that'll get me in trouble.

'**Harry!**' Oh oops, forgot about Ron for a second there.

'Sorry Ron, so why are you saying that he's up to .._Something_?'

'**Well, First of all, I noticed that he's been eyeing on you lately.**'

'Eyeing? Aren't you just being a little too paranoid Ron?'

'**I'm not! I'm serious! I swear he was eyeing you.**'

I guess he is serious.

'So you mean he was glaring at me?'

'**..No, no. Not of that sort Harry. He wasn't glaring at you this time, just ..Staring!**'

'Staring?'

'**I don't know! It's just, all so suspicious..**'

Hmm, that is quite odd; it's sort of rare for Malfoy to not glare at me. Mm, no. Maybe Ron saw wrong. Maybe Malfoy was just staring at something else behind me, and it was just a coincidence. Nothing to worry about now, right Harry?

'**Harry, Just keep an eye out for Malfoy, I got your back on this mate!**'

'Oh Ron.' ((Laughs))

'**W-What's so funny!**'

'Nothing, you just never seize to surprise me.'

Looks like I made Ron all confused. ((Chuckles))

'**Let's go look for Hermione now, because I want to eat some delicious food right now.**' **((Rubs belly))**

Well, one thing for sure is that his stomach does all the thinking for him.

((Finally in the hallway near the library))

'**Why does the library have to be sooooo far awayyy-' ((Sigh))**

'Come on Ron, no use crying over spilt milk now' ((Chuckles))

Blimey, it's Malfoy.

…

Hold on, why is it just him walking around? He seems kind of all pissed off too..

_Why can't Blaise stop being so clumsy when taking care of something with a girl? It's as if he's never even touched one before!_

_Oh just great, Potter and the Weasel._

**Oh great, Malfoy.**

He's coming this way.

_They're coming this way._

**((Grunts)) ' ..Malfoy!' ((Face of disgust)) **Ron! Asdfgkjdslsjd! ((Facepalms))

'_What is it, Weasel? Make it quick; I don't need you wasting any more of my time.'_

The nerve! What's up with him and that ..Attitude!

' **..I was ..Just shocked to see you I guess. It made me yell out your name from my thoughts out of impulse is all.**' **((Scratches head))**

Good job Ron, Good job.. ((Mentally facepalms))

'_At least now I know all you think about isn't only __**food**__.'_

((Snort)) O-oh god, did I just, snort! ((Covers face))

'**Harry! 'Tis **_**not**_** funny!' ((Pouts))**

_How amusing, Potter found it funny._

'I-I'm sorry Ron, It's just, Draco has a point though' ((laughs))

_..Draco? Did he just call me __**Draco**__?_

Oh no, did I just call him Draco? I hope they didn't notice. ((OTL))

_((Coughs)) Now is not the time to show compassion to what Potter says, Draco._

Ack! He did! ((Facepalms))

'**He has a point! Gee, thanks a lot for the support Harry.**'

Well one thing for sure is that..

.._The Weasel is really daft. ((Rolls eyes))_

'**Ugh, Come on Harry! I don't want to be near this ..Malfoy anymore!'**

'Ok, ok, Just cool down Ron!'

_That Weasel sure doesn't know how to give an insult._

Thank you Ron! You saved me there; your stupidity sure can be helpful sometimes. Not that you are ..Or anything.

'_I'll see you later Potter; I'll be at the lake, if that is to your fancy.'_

_Oh god, this spell just won't wear off in a day won't it!_

'W-What?'

'_It's nothing; nothing you should be bothered about, Potter. ((Walks off))_

What did he mean? Was that supposed to be an indirect invitation? Malfoy's being really weird today.. ((Shakes head off)) 

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
